


Cherry Picked

by AstronomerAlways



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Coccyx abuse, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Red needs to express his feelings more, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronomerAlways/pseuds/AstronomerAlways
Summary: Red and Edge's relationship has gotten so much better as of late, so when Red starts to pull away again, Edge is having none of it. It's a good thing he knew how to get his brother to talk.
Relationships: Edge/Red, Fellcest, uf!sans/uf!papyrus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Cherry Picked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteamySpectacles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamySpectacles/gifts).



“Brother, dinner is almost ready. And for once I expect you to eat it slowly and savor it-“  
“Sorry, Boss. I’m heading out to Grillbz tonight. Hope you don’t mind.”  
Edge nearly threw the ladle he held down in frustration. This was the fourth time this week his brother had shrugged off his magnificent cooking for the so-called food made inside the grease trap.  
“This is the fourth time this week, Sans,” Edge said. He could barely contain the anger in his tone of voice.   
“What can I say? Old habits are hard to break,” Red offered as an excuse. A sorry excuse. Part of the reason Edge was trying out so many new recipes was to keep him way from that. . .that. . .den of high cholesterol! “I can have your food another night, ‘kay? I’ll see you later.”  
Edge listened as the front door opened and closed. If this was months ago, he would’ve thought nothing of it. But that was then. Things had changed. Maybe it was seeing their alternates interact, or maybe it was inevitable, but they had finally mend their tattered relationship.  
Months of awkward conversations about their feelings, venting frustrations about how the world they lived in restricted what they could and couldn’t do for the sake of their survival. After all that was said and done, the two of them had a new understanding of the others struggle.  
Their relationship soon returned to a brotherly one, one they both missed. Soon after that, it became sexual, and the neither one of them regretted it. They were finally at peace. At home and with each other. But now. . .  
Now his brother was keeping secrets again. And Edge wouldn’t have that.  
ZZ  
“-ey, Boss. Sorry for skippin’ out on dinner. I know you say you hate the place, but I know you love Grillbz milkshakes, so I grabbed you one—”  
When Red normally came home after a night at the bar, he would walk in on his brother watching some MTT rerun on TV. Instead, the living room was empty and nearly pitch black.  
“Hey, Boss! You home?” Red shouted. He checked the kitchen. While it still smelled like whatever it was he bro was cooking, it was empty. And spotless. It wasn’t like his brother to go anywhere this late, unless he wanted to get some extra training in the woods. Or to vent his frustrations. Maybe he was taking his anger at him out on some trees.  
Red was never good at sharing his emotions, and this hadn’t been anymore true these last few weeks.  
“Brother.”   
There was a pun to made with how much his bones rattled at the sound of his brothers voice behind him.  
“Oh, uh, hey Boss. I bought you somethin’ back from Grillbz. It’s a milkshake.” Red held up the takeout cup for Edge. “It’s chocolate, your favorite.”  
“That’s nice.” Edge sat it aside in favor of picking up his brother.  
“Um, Boss?”  
“You’ve been distant as of late, Sans,” Edge said. He nudged his bedroom door shut with his foot and carried his shorter skeleton to his bed. “Do you mind telling me why?”  
“No reason. I just needed some space, that’s all. Everyone needs space, right?”  
A shiver crept up Red’s spine as Edge leaned over and peppered his skull in gentle kisses. Red laid back on the bed as his brother crawled on top of him.  
“You’re lying,” Edge whispered. He used one hand to reach under his brothers worn out t-shirt and tenderly fondled his chipped and weathered ribs, one by one, slipping his finger between each bone and paying close attention to his most sensitive spots. He soaked in his brothers barely contained moans. “Tell me the truth.”  
“I-ah, I am, Boss. It’s not my fault you don’t believe me—”  
His words were cut short at the sound of his short being ripped to shreds. What was left of it laid on the floor as Edge held his legs open, exposing his summoned pussy to the cool air. Despite his rough exterior, Red was a submissive whore in bed, something that Edge was always happy to take advantage of.  
“After everything, after all that talking, you’re still keeping secrets from me, brother,” Edge said. “I don’t appreciate that. But I know how to make you talk.”  
He stroked the smaller skeleton’s femurs with his thumbs as he lowered himself between Red’s legs. His ecto tongue, just as long and thick as the other times he summoned it, slowly crept inside in wet pussy. It was a challenge pushing through his tight walls, but one he was eager to take on, especially with the sounds of his brother panting and his begs for more.  
Above him, Red trembled under Edge’s ministrations. His attempts to cover his moans as Edge focused his tongue on abusing his gspot were futile. Coupled with the fondling of his ribs, Red was sure he was going to fall apart long before he would get to cum.   
“O-okay, okay! I’ll talk,” Red screamed. “God, just let me cum-!”  
Edge swiftly pulled his tongue out of Red’s now dripping cunt. “You’ll get to cum after you talk.”  
“I, uh, overheard the guard talking about overthrowing you!” Red blurted out between pants. “I didn’t know how to tell you—”  
“You don’t actually expect me to believe that, do you?” Edge asked. “It’s pathetically easy to tell when you’re lying.”  
Red finally let out a throat burning scream as Edge ran his sharpened fingers down his spine. His tongue returned into his pussy, though he kept the very end out and teasing his swollen clit. He could feel it throbbing with each pass.   
Red gripped the sheets, leaving them with claw marks. If he didn’t cum soon, he would be digging into the mattress out of frustration. Edge digging his fingers between each spinal column, the sharp pain mixing with the overwhelming waves of pleasure, only made it worse, and he was begging for release like a wanton whore.   
Edge’s motions inched him tortuously slow to the, well, edge. He was sure Sans would enjoy that pun, if he wasn’t at the taller skeletons mercy. He dug deeper, savoring the taste of Red, sweet and very slightly tart, deeper between his spinal columns to that pain Red loved so much, and with his free hand, into his pocket for a small piece of ribbon. Nice and red, like his brothers signature color. It was going to make a pretty bow.  
He pulled away from Red’s spine, leaving residual pain behind, and his hands toyed with his coccyx, fingering the individual holes. There was barely a second between Red, in his haze, realizing what was about to happen, and it happening.  
Edge pulled the ribbon through the holes in his coccyx. His tongue was squeezed as Red flinched from the sensation of the silk fabric slipping between his bones. Again, and again, and again.   
He couldn’t take it.  
With tears stinging his sockets, with an arch of his spine, and the last of his resistance melted away, Red shouted.  
“I love you!”  
Edge’s sockets opened at the sound of those three words. Red continued to chant them as he was still denied his release. He pulled the ribbon out of his coccyx, like the final string to Red cumming. Edge’s mouth was flooded with his juices as he allowed Red to cum.   
Red continued to chant those words as he crept down from his high. He collapsed onto the bed, exhausted, bones feeling more like jelly. Edge crawled onto the bed, and took in the sight of his smaller brother, eye lights hazy and unfocused. So that was it. Three little words that his brother didn’t know how to express. Edge couldn’t help but chuckle.   
He settled next to his brother, and pulled him into a embrace. He kissed Red’s skull, sshing him to go to sleep.  
“I love you too, brother.”


End file.
